


Tres son Multitud

by Nadsha



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance, rhink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadsha/pseuds/Nadsha
Summary: Rhett y Link se mundan juntos. Pero también hay un integrante más que agitará la rabia de Rhett.





	

Esperaba ansioso el timbre en el portero de su departamento. Se había pasado la mañana ordenándolo todo para que este perfecto para la tan ansiada visitar permanente.

            Esa mañana habían hablado temprano por teléfono mientras ambos ordenaban sus cosas, solo para hacerse compañía, aunque se iban a ver en solo un par de horas, pero no importaba, no querían perderse ni un momento sin el otro.

            Mientras vaciaba algunos cajones y hacía espacio en el placard, se preguntaba internamente, mientras escucha la voz de su amigo hablando por el altavoz de su celular, si se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado. En realidad no era que fuera una preocupación muy profunda, es la típica indecisión que te inunda cuando tomas una decisión importante, es algo que causará un cambio tan rotundo en tu vida que no analizar esa opción un tanto ajena a él, sería más preocupante.

            Todo estaba listo, ordenado y limpio pero aún seguía nervioso y no sabía porque. Justo cuando su cabeza estaba por empezar a atraer pensamientos pesimistas, el tan esperado sonido del portero inundó el pequeño inmueble. Corrió al teléfono y pregunto con voz de secretaria:

 

-Sí, ¿quién es?-.

 

-El veterinario-. Dijo Link muy serio.

 

-¿El qué?- A Rhett le sorprendió la respuesta.

 

La verdad que esperaba algo más… Una voz del otro lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 

-¿Rhett? ¿Alo? ¿Vas a abrirme?

 

-Si si, sube.

 

Mientras esperaba que su amigo subiera, _se_ miró al espejo y se arregló el cabello, en realidad se lo desordenó un poco, sabía que a Link le gustaba más así. Se arregló la camisa nervioso y una vez más recorrió su cabello con una mano. Hubo unos golpes en la puerta y Rhett esperó unos segundos antes de atender para no parecer desesperado. En la puerta había un bolso y una mochila, ambos de Link obviamente, pero no había ni rastros de su amigo. Salió afuera y cuando estaba a punto de recoger las cosas para entrarlas, su amigo salió del ascensor con una guitarra media colgada en el hombro y una caja de mascotas en la mano.

 

-Lo siento, no podía traer todo junto y no quería molestarte haciéndote bajar-. Le dijo Link cariñosamente- Te traje la guitarra que te habías dejado en mi casa-.

 

Rhett no quitaba la mirada de la caja que Link traía. No lograba a distinguir que animal habría dentro, o estaba demasiado inmóvil y escondido, o era muy pequeño o muy oscuro, no supo decir. El morocho caminó hacia él y sin detenerse le puso una mano suavemente detrás del cuello y le dio un dulce beso en los labios mientras seguía su camino hacia el departamento.

 

-¿Te molestaría entrar esas cosas?-. Le gritó desde dentro.

 

            Se quedó un segundo tildado y luego en un movimiento rápido entró los bolsos de su novio.

 

-Link…-Comenzó a decir cuidadosamente.

 

-Traje solo algunas cosas conmigo ahora, el resto lo pasarán a buscar esta tarde los de mudanza-. Comentaba Link sin haber notado el llamado.

 

            Mientras Link hablaba, Rhett no despegó la vista del ser extremadamente peludo que salía diligente pero elegantemente de la caja, olfateándolo todo.

 

-¿Desde cuándo tienes un gato?- Su voz salió con un tono de reproche inintencional pero que sabía que realmente lo sentía.

 

-Desde ayer, me la regaló Nick cuando le conté que nos mudábamos juntos y no me pareció una mala idea quedárnosla. Se llama Katy.

 

Link alzó al gato cariñosamente y comenzó a darle besos y susúrrale, al parecer sin notar el tono con el que el rubio formuló la pregunta. Rhett pensó que quizá ese fuera el primer problema que debían resolver en convivencia y prefería no empezar todo con el pie izquierdo. Además Link se veía terriblemente dulce siendo tan amoroso con el animalito y lo conmovió, así que se tragó sus comentarios, al menos todo lo que pudo.

 

-Sabes que no me gustan los gatos- dijo haciendo una mueca mientras caminaba hacia su amigo y el nuevo integrante no deseado- pero creo que tienes razón, no nos vendría mal una responsabilidad, más.

 

Acarició dubitativamente el suave pelaje del animal y luego besó al morocho en los labios tentado por la cercanía y principalmente, para callarse. Link soltó al gato para liberar sus manos y sostener dulcemente el rostro de Rhett.

 

 

            La convivencia resultó sorprendentemente sencilla, ambos disfrutaban constantemente de la compañía del otro aunque se otorgaban sus espacios de soledad y silencio cómodamente para evitar cansarse el uno del otro. Rhett descubrió que muchos de los recados y actividades hogareñas más tediosas eran mucho más divertidas en compañía del amor de su vida: limpiar con la música a todo volumen cantando a dúo estrepitosamente, cenar con una persona con quien conversar, ir al supermercado con alguien que lo hacía sentir importante porque lo único que sabía era que había que comprar cereal y lo más hermoso de todo, tener a alguien a tu lado cada noche a la hora de dormir que lo hacía sentir protegido y amado. Si bien tenían algunas discusiones como toda pareja normal –aunque las suyas parecían más de un matrimonio de ancianos- había algo que a Rhett le molestaba deliberadamente pero que no se animaba a decírselo a su amigo: esa bendito gata.

            Aunque Link se encargaba de todas sus necesidades, era él quien lo cepillaba, limpiaba su cajita y lo alimentaba como habían acordado desde el primer día, Rhett no soportaba que estuviera metido entre ellos constantemente. Sin embargo lo que lo llevaba al borde de la rabia todo el tiempo era que en situaciones, su novio parecía prestarle más atención a la bola de pelos que a él. Pero no diría nada porque conocía demasiado a Link como para saber que se burlaría de él por estar celoso de un pequeño animal y sinceramente, no tenía ganas de pasar vergüenza y discutir.

            Llevaban casi tres meses juntos cuando las cosas empezaron a empeorar. A la gata no le había costado ni un ápice adaptarse a su nuevo hogar ni a su nuevos dueños, parecía totalmente cómoda e instalada. Nunca se acercaba demasiado a Rhett, parecía notar su rechazo, pero si se la pasaba entre las piernas de Link quién cuando entró también en total confianza y se convenció de que esa era ahora también su casa, comenzó a subir a la gata a todos lados.

            Rhett había comenzado a enseñarle a Link a tocar la guitarra y cada vez que éste último se sentaba en el sillón a practicar bajo la estricta escucha de su maestro o a revisar algo en su laptop, subía a la gata a su lado quién le golpeaba cariñosamente el brazo con la cabeza y lo distraía, haciendo enfadar a Rhett. Lo mismo cuando se sentaba en la cama a leer o en el balcón a tomar aire, la ponía en su regazo. Era un animal limpio y mientras no arruinara el sillón, él no diría nada, además la compañía de la gata parecía gustarle a Link.

            El problema estaba cuando el rubio se sentaba junto a su hombre: se acurrucaba junto a él en el sillón y aparecía la endemoniada gata y se sentaba entre ellos separándolos y en la cama pasaba lo mismo, dormía acostada en medio de ambos impidiéndole a Rhett abrazar a Link. Cuando su amigo no miraba, el morocho le daba empujones cada vez más bruscos para que sacarla, pero ella se rehusaba. 

            Rhett decidió que había llegado a su punto límite, hablaría con Link sobre el asunto aunque le parecía que era una idiotez, era algo que lo estaba afectando y no tenía por qué soportarlo.


End file.
